Buddha's Child
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: La historia tras la caída de Mongolia y de cómo una pequeña nación china le ayudó a sobrevivir en un mundo de locura.


Uno de los imperios más poderosos del mundo antiguo….. Una historia de caída, de hundimiento…. Y de resurgir. Del cambio del tiempo, del paso de las eras.  
>Yo era un imperio cruel y poderoso, lo tuve todo y a todos, sometidos bajo mi yugo. Pero fue mi peón predilecto quien se hizo más fuerte y me derrotó. Tras eso quedé encerrado. Nunca fui una persona que se resignase a perder. Consumida por el odio y la ira. Enseguida reventaba, enseguida hería a la gente, y sobre todo me sufrían los niños. Actos impuros y vejatorios contra las criaturas más inocentes de la Tierra. Así era yo. Enseguida enloquecía. Cuando mi pequeño China me derrotó, revelándose ante los horribles abusos cometidos durante siglos y habiendo crecido y hecho fuerte, me encerró en lo más profundo de los calabozos y mis territorios formaron parte de él. En los primeros tiempos de aquello yo parecía una fiera furiosa, golpeándome y rugiendo contra todo lo que encontraba en la celda, sin poder creer lo que me ocurría, haber sido derrotado. Todo era negro y todo era silencio. Los golpes, rugidos y gritos se oían en todas partes y la sangre lo cubría todo. De haber tenido armas alrededor habría acabado con esta humillación. Y al fin, en medio de toda la oscuridad, un último golpe contra los ojos, provocando que la sangre cayera por mi mirada y todo se tornara rojo. Caí derrotado en el suelo sin poder moverme, mareado, perdido en mi inferno personal. Y cuando estuve a punto de perder el sentido y todo era borroso comenzó a hacerse la luz, tenue al principio, con una suave melodía monótona, como un dulce salmo, ante mi una figura que se acercaba. Cuando lo tuve a pocos pasos pude ver que era un joven al que casi no pude reconocer. Se había rasurado el cabello al zero y continuaba cantando dulcemente. Era el joven Tibet, hermano de China. Se agachó a mi lado y me limpió la sangre de los ojos. Se quedó a mi lado mucho tiempo, hasta que pude sentarme. Al principio su presencia tan calmada me enfureció y traté de golpearle, pero el suave canto me fue minando las fuerzas hasta que quedé completamente calmado. Fueron pasando los días. Tibet fue curando mis heridas, limpiando mi cuerpo y mi alma, peinándome el cabello. Su rostro siempre estaba marcado por una dulce sonrisa, pero su voz calmada transmitía una paz que yo jamás había asimilado. Me fue contando cosas del mundo exterior. Comenzaba a haber revueltas, Europa se acercaba a Asia y todo se llenaba de cambios. China y el Este de Asia empezaba a sucumbir, pero se levantaría como siempre. Yo le escuchaba en silencio. Después comenzó a hablarme de los pecados del hombre.<br>"-Todo esto…-murmuré:- Es un castigo, verdad? Soy castigado por todo lo que hice."  
>Negó suavemente con la cabeza.-"La tiranía es la base de la historia del mundo…pero ni tu ni nadie tenemos la culpa de que estas cosas ocurran. Todas las grandes naciones caen, pero algunas, solo las más fuertes, pueden quedar con vida, si su cultura no es eliminada….Tu podrás seguir viviendo como la nación que eres, cuando puedas salir de aquí….Pero no debes arrepentirte ni culparte de nada en tu historia. El camino de la vida de las naciones, su historia, se escribe con hechos del pasado. Ahora debes aprender a vivir en estos tiempos. Y a vivir contigo mismo. Si estás en paz contigo mismo, podrás seguir viviendo".<br>Sus palabras me desconcertaban. Pero todo lo decía con aquella sonrisa eterna, le hacía parecer místico. Sabía que la religión de Tibet era el budismo… Yo mismo le entregué a los Lama para que se hiciera fuerte cuando no era más que un niño. Yo mismo había olvidado el camino de mi salvación.  
>Durante años Tibet fue viniendo casi cada día a la celda, trayendo papiros y libros, enseñándome a meditar, a dejar la mente en paz. Y cuanto más tiempo pasaba a mi lado más se suavizaba mi carácter. Más amable se formaba la sonrisa en mi rostro, aun y no ver el sol en años. Todo era indiferente. Si nunca salía al exterior, podría seguir leyendo y meditando. Tibet había conseguido que mi corazón de piedra se quebrase descubriendo un corazón humano. Nunca sería alguien a quien admirar y nunca se me perdonaría el pasado. Nunca lo pretendría. Porque yo fui, y seré. El pequeño Tibet se concienció de que aquello me quedase claro. Tiempo más tarde el pequeño comenzó a tardar en venir, demorarse días y semanas entre visita y visita, y cuando aparecía venía herido, siempre tratando que yo no lo notase. En esos momentos descubrí de mí mismo que el largo camino a purificar mi alma no estaba completado, porque aquellas heridas me indignaban hasta el punto de hacerme perder los nervios. En esos momentos el joven se me acercaba y con un abrazo conciliador me recordaba el autocontrol adquirido, sin borrar su sonrisa amable. Y me calmaba. Había conseguido lo que nadie jamás había conseguido, domarme el carácter. Entonces yo sonreía tristemente con él y volvía al estado de meditación.<br>El paso del tiempo y la lectura a oscuras había destrozado mi vista, pero Tibet se las había ingeniado para proporcionarme unas gafas. Y cuando el frio llegó me colocó sobre la cabeza y la trenza un gracioso sombrero de pelo mongol. Era un muchacho increíble. Pude darme cuenta que él era tan prisionero como yo. Pero siempre sonreía, rezaba y meditaba. Jamás sería como él. Pero le admiraba.

Alguna que otra vez, muy, muy poco frecuentemente, China se asomaba a la celda. Debió sorprenderse cuando vio mi cambio, pero nunca decía nada ni entraba, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Un día en que Tibet venía especialmente herido me explicó que China y sus alrededores estaban en un estado lamentable. Los cambios se sucedían para bien o para mal, pero que ni él ni yo podíamos hacer nada. Por lo que me contaba deduje que el joven chino caía en mis errores pasados. Y como el joven Tibet dijo, solo la fortaleza de su espíritu le ayudaría. Tal vez, alguien podría ayudarle también. Antes de que cayera en un abismo.  
>Al día siguiente Tibet ya no apareció. Al anochecer China entró en la celda. Tenía un aspecto aterrador, vestido con aquél uniforme y con aquella mirada que jamás, jamás ni durante las reiteradas violaciones hacia su persona le había visto. Me dijo que saliera de allí. Era el 11 de julio de 1921.<p>

Libertad e independencia. Volvía a formar parte del mundo tras años y años de exilio. Durante años estuve sin saber sobre Tibet, aquel que me había salvado la vida para siempre. Con el tiempo pude ver a lo que se refería con todo. Pero todo eso…es otra historia…y no me concierne a mi contarla.


End file.
